Universália Stádios
A Universália Stádios (também conhecida como Universália Pictures) é um estúdio de cinema norte-americano de propriedade da Compast e de sua subsidiária NJCUniversáliaComcast Completes Acquisition Of GE’s 49% Stake In NBCUniversal - Deadline.com. Fundada em 1912 pelo alemão Carl Laemmle (inicialmente sob o nome Universal Film Manufacturing Company), a empresa hoje se consolida por ser um dos estúdios mais antigos de cinema ainda em atividade no Mundo, juntamente com outras velhas do ramo como as francesas Gaumont e Pathé, a dinamarquesa Nordisk Film, e sua rival local Paramount Pictures. É uma das seis grandes empresas de cinema de Hollywood. Seus estúdios de gravação e produção de filmes encontra-se na comunidade de Universal City, Califórnia, Estados Unidos. Já o setor de distribuição e escritórios corporativos estão localizados na cidade de Nova York. A Universal também é um dos principais membros da Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). História Início A empresa foi criada em 1912 com o nome de Universal Film Manufacturing Company pelo imigrante alemão Carl Laemmle, com a junção de sua empresa IMP com várias outras. A Independent Moving Pictures Company (IMP) foi unida à Powers Picture Plays, Bison Life Motion Picture Company, Rex, Nestor e Champion, e a Universal passou a operar dois estúdios em Los Angeles, um em Edendale e o antigo Nestor Studios, no Sunset Boulevard com Gower StreetMATTOS, A. C. Gomes de. Primeiros estúdios americanos. In: Histórias de Cinema. Acessado em 09-10-2012.. Em 1913, a Victor Film Company, companhia cinematográfica que fora fundada pela primeira grande estrela de cinema americano Florence Lawrence e seu marido Harry Solter, foi adquirida, sendo totalmente absorvida pela Universal em 1917Victor Film Company.Em 1915, surgiu a Universal City, no vale de São Fernando, na Califórnia, totalmente equipada para filmagem de cenas interiores e exteriores. Em 1925 o nome foi mudado para Universal Pictures, Inc. Várias estrelas começaram a sua carreira na Universal City, entre elas estão Rodolfo Valentino e Wallace Reid, o realizador Erich von Stroheim, onde realizou seus maiores sucessos, assim como Irving Thalberg, que seria mais tarde um dos principais responsáveis pela "época de ouro" da Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, e Harry Cohn, mais tarde diretor da Columbia Pictures. Década de 1930-60 Na década de 1930, o estúdio ganhou destaque devido a filmes como All Quiet on the Western Front e ao sucesso dos filmes de terror protagonizados por Boris Karloff e Bela Lugosi, entre outros. Porém, em meados da década, a empresa entrou em dificuldades monetárias, sendo salva por uma série de musicais protagonizados por Deanna Durbin. Voltou a fazer sucesso nas décadas de 1940 e 50. Em 1946, uniu-se a International Filmes e, nos seis anos seguintes, o estúdio passou a se chamar Universal International. Após o estúdio ser adquirido pela Decca Records, começou a produzir filmes de alta qualidade. Com isso, começaram a ser produzidos vários dramas de Douglas Sirk, e depois dramas românticos protagonizados por Doris Day e Rock Hudson. Em 1962, foi comprada pela empresa musical Music Corporation of America. Em 1964, passou a oferecer turnês pelos seus estúdios de Hollywood, um embrião da bem sucedida rede de parques temáticos que inclui a Universal Hollywood Studios, a Universal Orlando Resort na Flórida, e filiais no Japão e Cingapura (com futuras instalações em Dubai e na Coreia do Sul). Década de 1970-90 Na década de 1970, lançou a carreira de Steven Spielberg com Duel, Sugarland Express e Jaws, e o diretor seria responsável pelos dois filmes mais bem-sucedidos da Universal, E.T. the ExtraTerrestrial (1982, faturamento de $792 milhões) e Jurassic Park (1993, $910 milhões). Em 1990, a grande empresa japonesa Matsushita adquiriu a MCA, Inc. Após os primeiros anos, a MCA acabou sendo vendida para a empresa de bebidas Seagram, que na tentativa de criar um conglomerado de mídia tornou Universal o nome central - as gravadoras da MCA viraram o Universal Music Group, por exemplo. Em 2000 a Seagram foi vendida para o conglomerado francês Vivendi, que rebatizou o conglomerado Vivendi Universal. A Universal também comprou os direitos de distribuição da StudioCanal, um estúdio francês com extensivo catálogo. Década de 2000 NBC Universal Em 2004, as dificuldades financeiras da Vivendi levaram-na a vender 80% da Vivendi Universal para a General Electric, dona do canal NBC. Como resultado, o conglomerado agora é chamado NBC Universal. Em 2009 o grupo de TV a cabo Comcast mobilizou-se para comprar uma parte primária da NBC Universal, que foi conseguido com a GE comprando os 20% restantes da Vivendi. Contratos no Brasil Na TV aberta teve parceria com a Rede Manchete, SBT e Rede Bandeirantes nos anos 80 e 90, em 1999 passou a ter parceria com a Rede Globo, também manteve uma parceria com a RecordTV que esteve em vigor entre 2005 a 2017, em 2018 a Universal firmou uma nova parceria na TV aberta com a Rede Globo . Também exibe seus produtos no Universal TV, Syfy e Studio Universal na TV Fechada. Ver também * National Broadcasting Company * Victor Film Company * Independent Moving Pictures Company * United International Pictures * Walter Lantz